the Doctor is in
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: the Doctor is off on an adventure when he finds a girl with a secret that could save the Earth and every planet. well the Doctor save the Earth and will he find love?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in what seemed to be a normal narrow lane in London. It was night time and he was alone having lift Amy and Rory on another plant so that they were able to have some time as a newly married couple.

"Right TARDIS why have you brought me here?" he asked out loud looking around at the boarded up shops around him. "The down turn hit this place really bad," he joked to himself.

He heard voices and running feet.

"Get back here!" shouted a deep male voice.

"No never!" shouted back a laughing female voice. The Doctor could see the female now she was wearing a long red silk dress and high heels which were the same colour. On her back he saw that she was carrying a back pack which is black. She was blonde or seemed to be blonde. And she was running straight towards him and the TARDIS. She ran straight into his arms and kissed him. Both heard the man running passed the lane. "Oh sorry," she looked up at the Doctor as she pulled away.

"Oh it's fine," the Doctor was lost for words and just stared at the small female in front of him.

"I hate wearing a wig," and she took off the blonde and shake her shoulder length brown hair. She smiled up at the Doctor. Then she started to undo the dress zip letting it pool at her feet underneath she was wear a pair of cut off jean shorts and a white bra. From her bag was pulled out a white sleeveless t-shirt or tank top the Doctor could not think about what it was called. Well at the moment he was unable to think about anything at all just that he wanted to kiss the girl in front of him. She was very slim with an hourglass figure she put the high heels inside the bag and brought out a pair of Doc Martins in black similar to his. And then she put on a belt on her waist with had little pockets on it.

"Oh sorry but I don't know your name," said the Doctor.

"Oh right my name is Gaime," said Gaime.

"Gaime?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes Gaime but you say like Jaime however it's spelt G A I M E," Gaime spelt out her own name. "And you are the Doctor."

"How did you know?"

"I was told that you would be with the blue police box when we needed help," said Gaime.

* * *

hi this is my new story and the first one on Doctor Who but I could not get this story out of my head

hope that you like it

pennyheartsseaweed

xxx

will update soon

PS Merry Christmas everyone


	2. Chapter 2

"So you need help?" the Doctor asked Gaime.

"Well yes I mean I don't but we all do you are the only one that I can think of to help," said Gaime moving closer to the Doctor.

"Why do you think that I can help you?" the Doctor moved closer to Gaime with a left sided grin on his face.

"Because you are the Doctor and I was told by someone that you are the one the Storm," said Gaime.

"The storm," whispered the Doctor. "That is not a name I have been called in a long time."

"You are the Doctor right," whispered Gaime back they were so close now.

"Right you two are you coming in or with," called a male voice from a boarded doorway. The male was tall about six feet tall and round around the stomach from eating too much bad food. His hair was blonde and long but he was bold at the front.

"Uncle," said Gaime. And she moved away from the Doctor and towards that door where Uncle was standing. "Doctor, are you coming?"

"Of course I would not miss this for the world," the Doctor followed Gaime though the doorway and find himself in a corridor. With lots of paintings on the walls that were dusty and looked like older then they should have been for the house but they fixed in, in a way that he could not example.

"The paintings I know you Doctor you think that they too perfect to fix in," Gaime smiled up at him. "Well we don't always show people here it's a place secret out the way."

"This is not the year 2010 then?" asked the Doctor.

"Why would you think that?" asked Uncle to the Doctor.

"Because it is too dusty a fake but to anyone else that is not me would not see," said the Doctor. "And no doors something could be called wield."

"I told you so Uncle," said Gaime.

"Gaime we need you," called a voice from the end of the corridor where a painting had opened.

"Of course," Gaime walked passed Uncle and the Doctor towards the painting. "Are you coming Doctor?"

"Yes, on we go," said the Doctor he passed though the painting doorway. "Just like Hogwarts."

"What?" asked Gaime looking at the Doctor with an expression on her face that said "what are you talking about?" up at the Doctor.

"Harry Potter?" he said Gaime shook her head. "I will have to lend you the novels then J K Rowling is one of the best readers up there with Shakespeare," Gaime had the same look on her face. "You do not know who Shakespeare is?"

"No I do not. I did not go to school and was not told about them," said Gaime looking away from the Doctor.

"You can read?"

"Yes I can read and I talk lots of languages but did not learn them," said Gaime.

"Really?" asked the Doctor in a shocked voice.

"Gaime please stop talking to your boyfriend and hurry up," said the voice from a female the Doctor could see around about Amy's age. Gaime was younger than them both maybe too young for him as he was older than nine hundred years old but he knew that he looked a lot younger.

"He's not my boyfriend," murmured Gaime to herself as she passed him.

"I am not her boyfriend," the Doctor called after Gaime. However he did follow her looking around him at the place. It seemed larger then he would have thought.

"We have taken over all of the building in this street makes it easier," explained Gaime.

"Easier for what?" asked the Doctor as they passed though a doorway.

"Easier for this," Gaime had paused in what seemed to be a hospital. There were beds all over the place with people asleep in them.

"But there must be about fifty people here," said the Doctor.

"Well there was fifty people some people cannot fight it," said the young female. "The name is Stephanie," she shook the Doctors hand. "I am the Doctor here."

"Stephanie is there anything new?" asked Gaime to her friend.

"Yes over there," she pointed at the far corner where there was a young lad asleep on the bed. They walked over to him. "His been knocked out so when you want to start?"

"Yes of course," Gaime sat down on a chair then hooked her arm onto a pipe system. The pipe was clear and was also hooked up to the young lad.

"He seems strong so he should survive this process," said Stephanie sitting down next to Gaime the Doctor looked on has blood was transferred to the lad from Gaime who was becoming weaker by the minute. After five minutes the lads colour had more colour in his cheeks, the blood was stopped and Gaime almost fall off her chair.

"Woo up you came," said the Doctor holding her up close to him.

"Sorry I'm very sleeping," whispered Gaime in a sleepy voice.

"I want get her upstairs and into her bed Uncle will show you where it is," said Stephanie still looking over at the young lad.

* * *

merry Xmas everyone

thank you for reading

thank you from

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


End file.
